


Raspberry Kisses

by whiteblossom



Category: Naruto
Genre: And then some more fluff, F/M, Fluff, ShiSakuWeekend, ShiSakuWeekend082020, hokage au, shisaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom
Summary: Ever since he was a child, Shisui always dreamed of becoming Hokage, but now he can’t help but crave something different.A short fluffy piece for ShiSaku weekend!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 30
Kudos: 126





	Raspberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For the ShiSakuWeekend Hokage AU prompt! This one's for Ceeya, keeping it Rated GA for you and full of fluff.

Shisui watched the hand on the clock tick by with growing anticipation. The vexatious whine of the Daimyo's voice had long ago faded into the background, his complaints falling on deaf ears. His finger tapped against the wood of his desk, and his eyes flickered towards the doors of his office and then back to his advisor.

He shifted, bringing his hands underneath his desk in an attempt to make the necessary hand signs that would leave a clone in his place. His fingers curled together, weaving through the first hand sign when his movements froze. He flexed his hands fruitlessly, grinding his teeth when he looked up to see the bored gaze of his advisor boring into him. He struggled against the shadows binding him to his seat for an entire minute before he fell lax against the back of his chair and sighed dejectedly. 

_Damn you, Shikamaru.  
  
_

He glanced back at the clock on the wall. 6:30 PM. Maybe he could make it in time for dinner. The Daimyo drawled on. _Or maybe not._

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

The house was quiet as he made his way to his bedroom and the lull of a familiar chakra called out to him, called him home. He pushed open his bedroom door, immediately drawn to the tuft of pink peeking out from underneath the covers. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake her and watched the even rise and fall of her chest. Her lips were parted and Shisui’s face broke into a wide grin when he noticed the small trail of drool falling down the side of her cheek. He pressed a soft kiss against the crown of her head, trying to reign in the guilt he felt at having her fall asleep in an empty bed _again._ Like always, the meeting ran longer than usual. It was a constant occurrence, more common than not. He pictured Sakura in her bedtime routine and his heart clenched at the thought that he hadn’t witnessed it in a while. The guilt surged forward.

It had always been his dream to become Hokage. Something that he had worked hard for since the day he first tied his headband around his head. Younger Shisui would be surprised at the realization that these days, he craved the comfort of his home more than he should and it was becoming quite a distraction at work.   
  
He tried to think of when his dream to lead a village had turned into dreams of home cooked meals with the love of his life and casual strolls around the village. Dreams of domesticity.

There was a movement from underneath the covers and Shisui stilled. His eyes traced the slope of Sakura’s slender neck, falling on another tuft of hair cradled against her bosom.

Unlike her mother, Sora had inherited her daddy’s dark locks, curls and all. But her _eyes,_ those were all her mothers. Emerald green, speckled with hues of grey that glimmered in the sunlight.   
  


When Sora had been born, Shisui had almost missed it. He had been in the middle of amending a treaty with Mist when his baby cousin had burst through the door, raven locks in disarray and out of breathe. “The babies here!” He has gasped and when Shisui asked why he hadn’t been informed sooner, Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at his advisor. An old, suspicious looking man that had been appointed by the council. 

He had made it just in time to see small limbs being bundled and handed over to Sakura. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was covered in sweat but Shisui thought that she had never looked more beautiful than the moment she took Sora in her arms. 

When he fell beside her, the first thing he noticed was the raven locks, identical to his and he couldn’t help but admit that part of him had hoped for her to have Sakura’s shade of hair. But then Sora had opened her eyes and Shisui’s entire world stopped. Deep green eyes captivated him and for the first time, Shisui cried.   
  


The next day his advisor was gone, and Shikamaru Nara has taken his place. 

His eyes softened when Sora shifted, tiny hands curling into Sakura’s nightgown in a relentless hold until bleary eyes blinked open. 

Sora noticed him immediately and scrambled out of her mom’s hold, climbing over the curve of Sakura’s hips to toss her tiny three year old body into the arms of Shisui.

”Da-da!” She exclaimed, “I missed you!”

He laughed, tucking her underneath his chin and hugging her to his chest.   
  


“I missed you too, Sora-Chan. Have you been taking care of mommy while I was gone?” 

Sora pulled away from him and clenched her tiny hand into a fist in front of her, her eyes shining with resilience and gave him firm nod. “Yes! Sowa keep momma safe!”

He chuckled at the pictures she painted, identical to her mother when she set her mind to something. “Good job, Sora-chan.”

Sora beamed, tucking herself back into the arms of her dad as his eyes fell on Sakura rubbing the sleep from her eyes.   
  


She looked up at him and Shisui wondered how she could still make his heart go into a frenzy with just one look. Her lips lifted into a tired but satisfied smile and she whispered, “Welcome home, anata.”   
  
She leaned forward, lips puckered to receive his and his eyes fluttered shut.   
  


He was met with a wet sensation against his cheek and his eyes widened in surprise when Sora blew air against the skin of his face, causing a loud fart like sound to form.   
  


Sakura snorted at his confused expression of his face and Sosa’s giggles grew louder and louder as she repeated the action.   
  


“Sora-Chan, what was that?”   
  


“They’re wasberry kisses! Momma showed me!”   
  


He turned a confused look towards his pink haired wife who mouthed, “Raspberry” before he nodded in understanding.

A mischievous smirk formed on his face, and despite only being three years old, Sora new enough to run away. Her miniature arms and legs flailed in her attempts to run to the safety of her arms but Shisui was quick. He scooped her up, placing her back against the bed and started his attack.

”Dada, no!!”

Sora’s squeals and the sound of Shisui’s raspberry kisses filled the room and as he pressed his lips to his daughter’s chubby cheeks, he thought that maybe it was time to make his new dream come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a cute emoji if you enjoyed my fluff!
> 
> and give me a follow on tumblr! @wickedblossom13


End file.
